Another Angel
by SuperEpicPandas
Summary: Antisocial teenager Itsuki Asakura wakes up in the Afterlife, and soon finds a strange program in an old computer room called AngelPlayer. Curious, he activates the program and creates his very own Guardskill powers! Because of this, however, he is involuntarily made into an enemy of the SSS. Can he convince them that he isn't hostile? Should he?
1. A Bad First Impression

**Author's Note:** If you liked this story, leave a review or favorite it! Ah hell, favorite or follow me if you like my work! If you hate this work and/or me, then still leave a review telling me how much you hate me or the story! Enjoy!

**Pilot**

_Where am I?_

My eyes shoot open as I regain conciousness. However, before I sit up to gather my bearings, I stop myself.

_Stop. No sudden movements. You don't know where you are, therefore you don't know who, or what, may be near. Breath slowly and quietly._

I lay still for a little while longer. In the meantime, I use my eyes to look around, but this isn't of much use since all I see is the ceiling above me, part of a wall on my left, and some windows on my right. A hallway.

_Wait a second... That ceiling is made of plaster. This could be anything, but most of the possibilities would probably be centered around a non-hostile environment. I don't hear anything except the wind. __Whatever I'm laying on is hard and cold. It must be the floor of this hallway. Alright, I've got a good idea on my surroundings.__ It's probably safe to get up now._

Very carefully, I sit up. _This looks like a private school. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was-_

_Flashback:_

_Blood. My god, so much blood..._

An intense pain in my stomach, a gun in my hand. Somebody yelling my name: "Asakura! Asakura!"

_Is this... My blood?_

_Flashback end._

_STOP! STOP! I don't want to think about that! Wait a second, if I was just there, then why am I suddenly here?_ I feel around my body in search of blood. _And what the hell happened to all the blood? And most of all... Wasn't I dying? No, I couldn't have been. I'm fine right now. No, I can't think about that right now. I gotta find out where I am, but I can't be too reckless._

Still cautious about this strange event happening to me, I slowly stand up and get a better look around. It's the middle of the day. I walk over to the window and take a look outside. Outside, there is a large track field with a bunch of students using it. On the side of the track is a lone figure who appears to be the coach.

_Yup, this is a school all right. Now the only questions that remain are why I'm here and what I'm supposed to do to get back home._

Remaining vigilant, I walk down the hallway. Eventually, I come across a door on my left. The sign above it reads "Computer Room".

_Good, I can use the computers to find out where I am._

I enter the room. The lights are off, and it's a little bit cold. All the computers have plastic tarp covering them, and the tarp itself appears to have been gathering dust for quite some time now. _Damn, nobody's used these for a while._

I lift the tarp off of one of the computers and turn it on. When it finishes starting up, I click on the internet icon. Sadly, I find that this computer isn't connected to the internet.

And so, I look around the room for anything that may even remotely hint at WiFi or LAN. To my dismay, I find a hole which probably once had a LAN cable run through it, permitting internet. However, the cable itself is no longer there.

_I remember that there were no telephone poles outside the school when I looked earlier. What kind of school shuts itself off from the rest of the world? This isn't Feudal Japan, is it?_

Disappointed, I begin to walk back to the first computer I turned on, intending to try and find any other information about this place. I make it back to the computer, and as I'm about to sit down, I notice something in the other corner of the room. It looks like a blue and white box. I walk over and pick it up. Although the words are in English, I can read them. Thank god i paid attention in that class.

"AngelPlayer"

_Hmm, I wonder what this does. It looks like a computer program._

I take AngelPlayer over to the computer I turned on and install it. Surprisingly, this doesn't take very long. I activate the AngelPlayer program.

Suddenly, I feel a weird tingle in my hands. This strange feeling is most intense in the palm of my right hand and the tips of my fingers, all of which are touching the computer keyboard or navigational mouse. The computer screen itself has a light blue glow with what appears to be a metal gear in the backround, along with these words:

**Angelplayer**

ver.:1.0

3500Kb total; 3500Kb free

[Begin]

[Exit]

_If none of the Kilobytes shown have been used, then this has never been installed before. Nice. Strange, though. Why can't I pull my hands away from the keyboard or mouse? It's as if I'm part of the computer. Is this some weird MMORPG?_ I click on the begin button.

All of a sudden, I feel my whole body freeze up. I look down at the screen, and see this:

[Scanning]

20% Complete

_What the hell? What is it scanning, me? Yeah, that must be. I'm the one that started this up, and it would explain my freezing body and tingling hands. Either way, it seems that I'm being scanned pretty fast. But why am I being scanned?_ Indeed, it does not take much longer until it finished scanning and I can move my body again. However, I can't move my hands away from the keyboard and mouse.

The screen switches from its loading/scanning screen to what would look like a player's inventory in an MMORPG. However, the person on the right of the screen is merely a clear sillhouette that looks like it's made out of a neon red (x, y) graph. To the left of the sillhouette are six slot-like rectangles perfectly adjacent to each other. _Great, now what? I guess I'll just click on one of these little slots here...__  
_

Once I click on it, a menu pops up that's similar to how you would name your character in an MMORPG.

What do you want to call this skill?

[Enter Skill Name here]

_Skill? I have no idea how this works, but I'll test out one of my theories. I want a..._

What do you want to call this skill?

[Wristblade]

I press enter. Almost immediately, the menu disappears and the red sillhouette pops up. _If what I think is correct IS correct, then i have to make the skill myself... Great. This'll take a while, then._

* * *

And so, for the next few hours, I fiddle with the options on AngelPlayer. In the end, I create five skills:

**1.** Wristblade: Much like in the video games, a sharp blade appears on the bottom of my wrist. I just have to make sure I don't stab my own hand.**  
**

**2.** Shield: As the name suggests, a large, sturdy, yet (hopefully) light shield appears on my left forearm.

**3.** HandGun: As _this_ name suggests, a pistol-like weapon appears in my right hand which is designed to fire 5.7mm bullets.

**4.** Shadow: Unlike the other abilities, which are designed for combat, this one makes me appear almost invisible. The effect is similar to how modern-day invisibility cloaks work.

**5.** Pole: A simple pole appears in my left hand. It's probably going to be as effective in combat as a metal pole would be, but its overall potential is high in my opinion.

Once I run out of ideas for what to put on the red sillhouette, I click [Exit Program]. _Alright, I'm done messing around with... Whatever this is. It's time to go look around some more._ Thankfully, I am able to remove my hands from the keyboard and mouse once the program shuts down. I turn off the computer and stand up, stretching my back as I do so.

"What was that exactly?" I say aloud. _I guess this is the first time I've spoken since I woke up here._ "Oh well, I guess that I'll look around even more." I walk out of the computer room and continue walking down the hallway. The sun had set by now, and the slightly eerie full moon makes everything outside the window seem surreal. _This is a school, that's for sure. Therefore, not many people should be up and about at this time of day. That's just the way I like it._ I continue walking around, and thoughts of AngelPlayer pop up in my head.

_That is probably the strangest computer program I've ever seen. It's as if I was connected to the program.__ Still, what was I doing there? God, I was just wasting time there. It's almost funny. Here I am, waking up in a place that I don't even know the location of, and I sit down at a computer and play some weird program until sundown. Hehe, I'm an idiot.__  
_

"Hehehe, hahaha, HAHAHAHA!" I laugh loudly. _And I couldn't even think of an original name for the skills on my character!_ I don't even know why this is funny, it just is to me. "HAHAHAHAHAH! Wristblade!" Suddenly, I hear a sharp sound that's like a mixture of a sword being drawn from its sheath and a lightbulb shattering. Almost immediately after, I feel a sharp object cut a large hole in my pants.

"What the-" Surprised, I turn around to confront whatever cut my pants. However, nobody is there. The only thing that seems out-of-the ordinary...

... Is this big blue blade that appears to be growing out of my wrist.

"Holy shit!" I yell aloud. Panicked, I unroll my sleeve to find out where the blade came from. _What... The hell? _Much to my surprise, the blade appears to have grown out of my skin, poking through it in the area that one would use to feel their pulse. It looks strange and slightly disgusting, but it doesn't hurt.

_Is this... Wristblade? Yes, it must be. There's no other explanation._

"So that's what AngelPlayer does... I can hardly believe it!" I say aloud. I swing my new weapon around a little bit, and find that it's almost as light as air yet it's able to slice through the wooden wall with ease. "Now then, how do I put it away? Erm... Wristblade!" The blade disintegrates. "Alright, that seems basic enough. Hmm... Let's try Shadow!" My body becomes almost completely transparent. "Wow, this is awesome! Shadow." I become visible again.

"Hmm... What else did I do? Oh yeah, Shield!" A shield resembling a Medieval Kite Shield materializes in my left forearm. "Damn, this is just as light as the blade!" I make sure not to say "Wristblade" to keep from having that involuntarily appear in my wrist.

I swing the shield around for a little bit. Using all my strength, I slam the shield into the wall beside me. This ends with my shield being unscathed and part of the wall becoming extremely dented.

"Haha! My god, I'm like one of those manga heroes!" I exclaim joyfully.

Suddenly, I hear a gunshot in the distance. _What the hell? That sounds like it came from outside._

Then another. And another.

* * *

The nighttime air is crisp as I run towards the source of the gunfire, which has erupted into a full-blown shootout. _Whoever these people are that are shooting at each other, there must be a whole army on either side._

I couldn't be more wrong. As I exit the building, I look to my left. The sight before me is by far the strangest thing I've ever seen.

In what appears to be a cafeteria or some sort across the bridge, I see flashing lights and hear singing._ A concert?_ What's even more strange is that near the other end of the bridge leading to this cafeteria, seven people who appear to be teenagers firing upon a short white-haired girl with blades similar to my own Wristblade sticking out of the top of her wrist._ Are those... Guns?_

_Flashback:_

"Oh crap, if he comes in here, what's going to happen to us?" A classmate whimpers. "I don't want to die!"

"He won't come in here. Just stay quiet!" Mr. Otaku, our teacher, replies. He then stands up, walks over to his desk, and takes out a black object from the drawer. _Is that... A gun?_

"The other teachers always told me that something like this will never happen. But now it is. You all know that I'm ex-military, so I can carry this. Even so, I kept it a secret from the rest of the teachers. This gun fires special 5.7 millimeter bullets that would probably tear through body armor. Don't worry, you'll all be fine."

_Flashback end_

_NO! Stop thinking about that! Focus on your current events!_ I take a closer look at the teenagers firing upon the short girl. _What the hell is happening? The bullets just ricochet off of her! Wait a second... That blue glow around her... Does she use AngelPlayer?_

Suddenly, the windows in the cafeteria open, and thousands of sparkling specks fly out of them. The teenagers stop firing at the girl, grab one of the specks, and then run back into the cafeteria. The white-haired girl is left standing there. I feel the urge to walk up to her and ask what the absolute fuck I just witnessed. _No. Remember your rules. Only watch; don't interfere. Shit, she's walking back! Don't get noticed, don't get noticed!__ Oh right, AngelPlayer!_ I activate Shadow and use it to blend into the red brick of the building that I just walked out of._  
_

As the girl walks by me, she stops. _Why did she stop?_ She looks to her left, towards steps leading down to the field. Then she looks to her right, directly at me._ Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit! She's looking at me! No! Pull yourself together man, she can't see you!_

Just then, I notice something. This girl, despite being defeated at... whatever just happened, has a totally emotionless facial expression. She stops looking around and continues walking away.

Once she's out of my sight, I look around to make sure that nobody is near. As soon as I'm sure I'm alone, I walk across the bridge, towards the cafeteria/gym. After I cross the bridge, I bend down and pick up one of the "specks" that flew out of the building earlier.

_Beef Udon... 300 yen? These are all meal tickets?_ I put the ticket in my pocket. _I might need this later._

I enter the cafeteria, confirm that it actually _is_ a cafeteria, and study the area. Indeed, it looks like a concert just finished. On the other side of the cafeteria, I see a staircase leading up to a flat platform which probably substituted as the stage for the concert, seeing as how there is a drum set, two large amplifiers, and the seven teens that I saw earlier carrying the equipment outside through a side door. Accompanying the teens are five girls who appear to be about the same age. One of the girls turns around and sees me._ Oh crap._

"Hey, one of the normal students is still here." The girl says. Immediately, all of the teenagers stop what they're doing and look at me.

"Hey! You! You want an autograph or something?" Another teenager calls out. _Goddamnit! What do I do? If I use shadow, they might fire at me anyways! If I use Wristblade, I won't get close enough in time to land a hit! I don't even know if shield will protect against bullets, although I know it's pretty durable. Using Pole would be utterly useless, and I admit, when I made HandCannon, I never quite took into account where I would actually get any ammo. I never had a reason to, dammit! How was I supposed to know that I would actually get these abilities!? No! Stop contradicting yourself! You've looked over your options, and there's only one way to do this without getting totally screwed._

"Uh... H-hello." I manage to utter back.

"Yeah, hello. Well? Do you?" One of the female teenager asks.

"Erm... N-no... Actually, I... Have a few questions." I reply.

"Oh, well, that's new. Come here, it'd be easier to talk if we were closer." The teenager invites me over.

"Oh, uh, alright." I say, then begin to walk over to them. _Great, there's no backing out of this now. Whatever, hopefully they'll be able to explain where I am, and why I'm here._

As I approach the teenagers, I notice that I'm dressed differently from them. While I am wearing a black school uniform, they're wearing a beige jacket with a white shirt and black pants. _Am I different, or are they different?_

Once I get closer, one of the male teenagers holding a shirasaya walks up to me and takes a close look at me. His face comes so close to mine I could smell the beef in his breath. _Oh shit, what's he going to do to me?_ _  
_

"Hmm... There's something different about this one." He says.

"Yeah, I noticed it too. Hey! Yuri!" A girl with chin-length red hair yells.

Just then, a girl with magenta hair and a white beret walks in through the same side door that they were carrying the equipment out of.

"What's an NPC doing here?" The girl asks.

"He came by wanting to ask us some questions." The red-haired girl explains.

"Alright. I'll handle this. Fujimaki, step aside." The beret girl orders.

"Alright, Yurippe." Fujimaki replies. Yurippe then walks up to me, puts her hands on her waist, and begins speaking. "Fujimaki here says that you're different. I don't do this often, but because of the circumstances, I'd like to ask you a couple questions myself."

"A-Alright." I stutter.

"First question: Where are you from?"

"F-from Sapporo, Japan."

"Second question: Have you ever been in a near-death situation? And if so, was it recent?"

I think back to that fateful day. I remember Mr. Otaku, the gun, and what I did. "Yes, I have. And... It... Well, it h-happened quite... I just..." _I don't want to tell her. Can you blame me?__  
_

Suddenly, Yurippe puts her hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. You don't have to talk about it." She says, then turns around to everyone else. "Everybody! We have another new guy!"

_New Guy? What's she talking about? _

"Another newbie? Are you sure he isn't just an NPC?" One of them exclaims. _NPC? Is life some sort of game to them?_

"Does this mean that I won't be called "New Guy?" Another teenager with auburn hair asks, of which I heard another teenager call "Otonashi".

"This is great! The SSS is getting more powerful by the day!" Another says._ The SSS? Just who are these people?_

"I never got your name. What is it?" Yurippe asks.

"Oh! Um, er... It's Itsuki Asakura." I reply.

"Well then, Asakura, I'll explain everything to you once we get to the Anti-Angel Strategy Headquarters." Yurippe says. "Follow us. I'm pretty sure we've just about finished up here."

_Anti-Angel Strategy Headquarters? Are these people nuts?_

* * *

I follow their group, slowing my pace so that I stay behind them. We enter a building that looks considerably newer than the one I woke up in. While walking, I hear them talk of strange things like "The Guild" or "Angel". _These people watch too much anime..._

Eventually, we reach a room with a sign outside it that has "Principal's Office" written on it. Yuri walks up to it, and begins speaking.

"There is no God, Buddha, or Angel." She says. I hear footsteps from inside the office, and soon the door opens. Standing before us is a girl with long brown-colored hair tied up in a ponytail. She seems mature judging by the look on her face. As a matter of fact, one would probably mistake her for someone in their late 20s if she wasn't so short. Seeing this girl for the first time makes my heart skip a beat.

"Hey, Kyou." Yurippe says. "Thanks for guarding the Headquarters during Operation Tornado." _Operation Tornado? Is that what they call the event I witnessed earlier?_

"Yeah, it's no problem. By the way, nothing suspicious happened while you were gone." Kyou explains. She looks past our group of teenagers, towards me. "Another new guy?" My heart skips a beat... again.

"Oh, yeah. We met him after operation." Yurippe explains.

"Nice. Well, I'll be heading off now." Kyou says, then walks past the group. She then stops next to me, facing the other direction. "Welcome, newbie number two." She says, then walks away into the hallway, leaving me standing here. If my heart skipped a beat one more time, I would probably need medical attention. I stare at her until she turns right, starts walking down another hallway, and leaves my sight.

Suddenly, I feel some grab me by the collar and begin to drag me into the principal's office. I reach up at the hand and yell out something which was by far the _worst _possible choice

"GAH! Wristblade!" I yell. Immediately, the blade forms in my hand. I hear a loud scream, and the hand that grabbed my collar releases me. I immediately turn around, and find Yurippe doubled over, clutching her right forearm.

"Ah! I-I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to-" I stutter.

"Oh shit, why didn't you guys tell me there was another one!?" The teenager named Otonashi asks, obviously just as surprised as everyone else.

"We didn't know either!" Another teenager with navy blue hair replies.

"Yurippe!" One of the teenagers calls out. Despite only one of them yelling her name, more than a couple of the boys assist Yurippe.

"Goddamnit... Kill him!" Yurippe orders through clenched teeth. Upon order, almost every one of the teenagers pulls a gun out of seemingly nowhere and aims it at me. One of them fires a shot, which barely misses my head and zips through my hair.

"AH!" I yell out in surprise. _Gotta think fast, gotta think fast! Erm, perhaps I can use Pole to break the window, then shadow to escape? No, we're on the second floor! I'll die!_

But it's too late. Before I can think any further, everybody in front of me fires upon me. Bullets strike me everywhere, each bringing upon me such stinging pain that my body burns like fire, yet freezes stiff all at the same time.

A few bullets strike me in the kneecaps, and I soon find myself staring at the ceiling._ Can't move. Too weak. Can't lift head. Try to speak._ I attempt to say something further, but all that comes out of my mouth is blood. Soon, the burning in my body is replaced with bitter cold, combined with the same weak feeling I felt before. It isn't long before I can't feel anything at all.

As I slowly drift away from consciousness, I get a strangely clear thought in my head. _Damn. This seems familiar._

* * *

**Just so you know, my schedule has been off the fucking charts lately and I'm not sure if I'll be able to write much of _anything_ in the next few weeks. If I do update, hooray! If not, then we all saw this coming. Anyways, Don't forget to leave a review! Also, if you liked the direction this is heading, then don't forget to follow/favorite! This is an old project that I worked on a while ago, but never posted for some reason. Is it good at all? You tell me! **

** -Regards and all that, SEP.**


	2. My Life (and Death) as a Loner

**Author's** **Note:** After a few weeks of hiatus, I'm back and am attempting to make time for my fanfictions! :D Without further ado, here is Chapter 2! Be sure to review, favorite, etc!

**Loner**

Loner.

If I were to use one word to describe myself, I'd use that one.

Although I never really knew why, I've never really been able to make friends. Whenever I tried to talk to someone, I'd get nervous. My throat would feel like I swallowed a rock, and I'd be left speechless despite neither me or the other person having said a thing.

At first, I tried to improve my social skills. I practiced talking to myself in the mirror, repeating verses that could be used in casual conversation, etc.

In the end, I only mastered a few basic phrases. "Hey, man." "Alright" "Yeah" "Not really" - things like that.

After a while, instead of continuing to attempt to improve my social skills, I covered myself in my own little shell. The only people I would speak to are my parents, my teachers, and most of all, my mind.

I know it sounds weird, but my mind was my best friend.

My mind never betrayed me, never thought against me, and always agreed with me. No matter what, we shared everything in common. I would escape into my thoughts almost every minute of the day, even during classes. My mind and I would discuss different topics: Math, Music, Astronomy, anything! If you name it, we've talked about it.

And I was happy this way.

Wait, no, was I? I couldn't have been.

I can't even remember anymore. I probably wasn't, because I tried to change myself.

It all started, or should I say ended, near the end of my first year in high school.

* * *

The rhythmic ticking of the clock and the monotone voice of the teacher are the only two sounds in the classroom as I wait for school to end.

_I'm bored. I already know what the teacher is talking about, so __I guess I'll chat with myself for a while._

I close my eyes, and imagine myself in a far off land, miles away from any of my worries.

When I open my eyes, I find myself sitting cross-legged under a tree in an otherwise open field of bright green grass and very many flowers. This place may be the very definition of "peaceful".

Sitting next to me in a similar position is none other than myself. His, or should I say my, black hair is not too long but not too short. My brown eyes and square glasses fit my look perfectly, or at least, they do in my opinion. Remove the glasses and you could say I resemble most anime protagonists.

"Hey man! Glad to see you back!" He exclaims. "Is class too boring for you?"

"Pretty much. We both know I've studied the majority of the lesson already."

"Yeah." My mind replies. "But listen, I have to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's about your friends." My mind says. "I can't be your only one forever. You'll go insane. I want you, or us, to have real people we can talk to."

"Hey, we _do_ talk to real people! We talk with mom and dad and Mr. Otaku all the time!" I tell him, or myself.

"You know what I mean." My mind replies simply.

I sigh. "I guess you're right. But how will we be able to do this? Can you think of a time when we've _actually_ been able to do it without looking like a total idiot _and_ failing miserably at the same time?"

My mind stands up and looks me in the eye. "No, but that doesn't mean we'll _never_ do it. Together, we form Itsuki Asakura! We'll find a way!"

"How can I say such cheesy things?" I ask myself, looking up at him.

Just then, we hear a booming voice across the landscape. **"ASAKURA! ARE YOU LISTENING?"**

"Shit. Time to go." I say. "We'll talk later, okay?"

I close my eyes, take a few deep breaths, then open them.

I'm back in the classroom.

* * *

_Alright. Just walk up to them and ask them about the conversation. Try to include yourself as much as possible. Come on, you can do it!_ My mind encourages me as we prepare ourselves to talk to a couple of boys who are talking in the hallway._ C'mon, take the first step!_

My foot shuffles forward a few inches. _Not exactly a step, but it's our first movement!_ Before I can take another step, however, something stops me in my tracks.

**BANG!** **BANG! **Two loud clapping noises followed by screaming are heard downstairs._ Oh shit! Were those gunshots? What's a gun doing in school? More importantly, was anybody hurt?_

A teacher frantically runs up the stairs to my right. He yells, "Get in your classrooms! Lock the door!"

For a moment, everybody in the hallway does nothing but stare at the teacher. _Everybody must be dumbstruck_. "GO!" The teacher yells again. It's only now that everybody begins scrambling into the nearest classroom.

* * *

Inside the classroom, all of the students including the teacher are huddled up against the wall closest to the door. Thankfully, there are no windows showing the hallway. _I can't believe this is happening. A school shooting in Japan?_

"Oh crap, if he comes in here, what's going to happen to us?" A classmate whimpers. "I don't want to die!"

"He won't come in here. Just stay quiet!" Mr. Otaku, our teacher, replies. He then stands up, walks over to his desk, and takes out a black object from the drawer. _Is that... A gun?_

"The other teachers always told me that something like this will never happen. But now it is. You all know that I'm ex-military, so I can carry this. Even so, I kept it a secret from the rest of the teachers. This gun fires special 5.7 millimeter bullets that would probably tear through body armor. Don't worry, you'll all be fine."

And so we wait. All is silent, aside from the occasional whimper of my fellow classmates. Every now and then, we hear the loud clap of the gun in the distance._ The gunshots seem awfully close._

The sound of footsteps in the hallway gets louder and louder. _They're getting closer!_

Suddenly, the footsteps stop. We can hear the door being messed with, and this causes most of the students who weren't already trembling in fear or pissing their panties to start doing so. The gunman's knocking turns into bashing. Mr. Otaku, who is standing in front of me, aims his gun in the direction of the door, ready to shoot.

**BANG! BANG!** The gunman in the hallway fires two shots, breaking the lock on the door. It quickly slides open, revealing a hooded man with a bandana around his face. Nobody screams or moves. None of us even shake. It's as if time is frozen as the gunman lifts his gun and aims it directly at his most visible target: The teacher.

Mr. Otaku fires a shot, hitting the gunman in the left shoulder. However, all this does is knock the hooded man back a bit. Before Mr. Otaku can fire another shot, the gunman fires a single shot from his gun, hitting Mr. Otaku in the forehead. The teacher's blood spatters onto my face and the faces of a few other students' as his body crumples like a pile of rags.

_Now's your chance! Grab Mr. Otaku's gun and save everyone!_ My mind tells me. As if being controlled by another person, I pry the gun from Mr. Otaku's dead fingers and point it towards the gunman while still sitting on the ground. I don't know how to aim it, so I just close my eyes and fire blindly in his direction in hopes of hitting him.

**BANG! BANG!** ***THUMP* *SLIDE*** I open my eyes, and find the gunman slumped over on the wall as if he was asleep. The only proof showing that he isn't is the red spreading from his white hoodie where the heart should be. I stand up and look at what I've done. _We did it! We've saved the school!_ My mind cries out triumphantly from inside my head.

I look over at my classmates, expecting at least one of them to give me thanks. However, all of them just look at me with wide eyes. _What's that look for? No. Wait, that can't be. I just saved them. Why are they looking at me like that!? Why aren't you thanking me!?_

I'm running through the hallways._ What the hell? Wasn't I just in the classroom? Did I blank out? What am I doing? TURN AROUND! COME ON, TURN AROUND!_ My mind is yelling at me to go back to the classroom. No matter how much I tell myself to do so, I can't stop running. _Why do I still have the gun?_

As I round the corner, I suddenly see another hooded figure similar to the man I killed to my left. The only difference is that his hoodie is black.

Before I can raise the gun to fire at him, he swings a bat at my face and knocks me on my back. As I regain my senses, I see him standing over me, aiming another gun at my face.

"Hey asshole. If you move an inch, I'll blow your head off. Now, answer my question: Is that my friend's gun? ANSWER ME!" He questions.

I lost my sense of reason. I don't even try to escape. I shake my head slowly.

The gunman doesn't move. "You motherfucker, don't trick me! I know that you must've killed him. That was my _friend_, you bitch! I'm going to make you suffer!"

He brings his boot down on my right hand, which is holding the gun. The man doesn't hesitaate and shoots me five times in the stomach, each one bringing extremely sharp pain and a loud ringing in my ears. He shoots me two more times, once in the elbow and once in the shoulder, then lifts his boot off of me.

"You got my special treatment. You should feel lucky. By now, I probably broke your spine and permanently kept you from lifting your arm off the ground. Good luck survivin' that shit." He says bitterly._  
_

The man looks up. He mutters "Oh shit" Before taking off down the hallway.

_Blood. Oh my god, there's so much blood._

I can hear someone yelling my name in the opposite end of the hall: "Asakura! Asakura!"

_Is this... My blood? It has to be... It can't be anybody else's._ These are my last thoughts as I drift out of consciousness, and into dreamless slumber.

* * *

I wake up in what feels like a hospital bed. No, not quite awake. Not really. You could say I'm half-awake.

I'm too weak to open my eyes, but I can barely hear the voices of people. They seem so far away.

"His condition is critical. Seven gunshots wounds, five in the stomach and two in the right arm. Two of the gunshots shattered some of the vertebrae in the lower spine and the bullets that hit the right arm broke the lower and upper end of the humerus. He's lost a lot of blood, so his chances of survival are slim. If he does pull through, he might not be able to walk or lift his right arm." One voice says.

I begin to drift out of consciousness again, so I can hardly hear the other voices. However, they sound like crying._ Mother, father, is that you? Don't cry, guys. Really, don't. Hey, me, can I have a talk with you?_

I imagine myself in the field of grass that I've grown so attached to, and open my eyes surprisingly easily. However, the sight before me is horrifying. I'm in the once-serene field of grass, which, to my surprise, has been painted red with blood. The grass is dying, and the sky is as red as the blood. The tree, which has become the trademark symbol of this land, has lost all of its leaves. The wood on the tree, from the trunk to the branches, has become twisted and warped. My mind, which is standing in front of me, looks at the scenery with a worried look. He looks like he's been crying, but his tears are blood and not actual tears.

"Itsuki, I mean me, we're going to die. Our mind is already collapsing!" He says.

"What happened here!?" I ask.

"This is a product of our deteriorating state. Pretty soon, this whole place will crumble!"

Suddenly, my mind's right arm is torn off. "AGH!" He cries out in pain.

His other arm is ripped off, and black blood starts pouring in unnaturally large amounts from both ends.

Both of his legs are torn away at the same time, and the same abnormal amount of blackened blood almost immediately starts pouring from there as well as the legs, which have landed at my feet. "GAAHH!"

"It... Su...Ki..." My mind struggles to say. "We're... Dying!" He says. His body then explodes as if there was a bomb in him, and his blood splatters everywhere from the already-red grass to all over my body.

I don't bother to wipe off any of the blood. I just stare at the spot where my mind had just been. I begin yelling, "I'm going to die... I'm going to die a goddamn loner! God, why couldn't we have done anything!? WHY IS MY LIFE SO FUCKING DISAPPOINTING?!"

As I continue yelling, I feel the ground begin to rumble. I stop yelling and look behind me, only to find that the ground in the distance begun to collapse, the destruction getting closer and closer to my location.

I look in front of me. A bright white light shines over the horizon. Immediately, I run as fast I can in its direction.

While I'm running, my right arm is ripped off. I keep running.

I'm getting closer!

My left arm is torn off. I continue running.

Close. Closer. Closest.

I can almost reach it! I'm almost there!

I lunge toward the light just as barely before the ground I was standing on falls into the black abyss below. Both of my legs are ripped away from me in mid-air.

Did I make it? I can't remember.

* * *

One Day Later

Yuri's POV:

The smell of gunpowder fills the hallway as we look at the mangled body before us, our smoking guns still pointed in its direction. I look down at my wrist, which has been deeply cut by that other Angel's Guardskill.

"Holy Shit!" Someone says. I can't really tell who it was.

Noda walks over to Angel's body. After listening for his breathing and heartbeat, Noda speaks. "He's dead. What do we do with him, Yurippe?"

"Well, our best option would simply be to throw him out the window." I reply.

"Wait, wait, wait, throw him out the _window?_ Haven't we messed up his body enough? Besides, won't it all just heal?" Otonashi asks.

"The more you injure someone's body, the longer it takes for it to heal. Does that make sense to you?" Takamatsu explains, lowering his gun and pushing up his glasses.

"Look, if you want we could just drop him off in front of the boys' dorm. It'll take longer, though." I tell them.

"Aw C'mon, don't make us carry him all the way across campus like that!" Fujimaki complains.

"Relax, we only need two people to carry him. Otonashi, Hinata, you two do it." I command them.

"Wait, why do _I_ have to carry it?" Hinata asks.

"Just do what I tell you." I order.

As Hinata and Otonashi carry the body away, the rest of us enter the Anti-Angel Strategy Headquarters.

Everyone takes a seat, as do I. I look out the window behind my desk, watching Hinata and Otonashi carry Asakura's body across the field under the full moon.

"What do we do about this other Angel, Yurippe?" Matsushita asks. I hesitate to answer, and choose to review the situation instead.

_This was just a normal operation. That Angel just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He seems to be more cunning and deceitful than his female counterpart, as he was able to trick us into almost bringing him into our headquarters. However, he also seems to have shown some amount of either clumsiness or straight-up violence, judging by when he attacked me. Either way, he's going to turn out to be as much of a problem as the female Angel. Perhaps Asakura was sent by god to assist the first Angel in obliterating us. In that case... We'll fight harder!_

"I'll tell you what we're going to do." I say, turning around to face my other comrades. "He seems to be as much a threat as Angel, if not more so. So, we'll just adapt. We'll find a way to fight the both of them at the same time."

"How are we going to do that?" Fujimaki asks.

"He seems to focus less on obliterating us and more on befriending us. Just don't trust him and call everyone else if he activates Guardskill. That is all; you're dismissed!" I order.

* * *

**Well then, his death was violent. Just to sum up, he was a loner who wanted to change himself but still ended up dying a loner, much to his regret. By the way I honestly had NO clue what Otaku meant until after I wrote this chapter. I guess I just heard it somewhere and subconsioucly thought it made a good name. Anyways, I'll try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but no promises :P. Don't forget to favorite/follow/review!**

**-Regards and all that, SEP.**


End file.
